princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
Zootopia (PrinceBalto Human Style)
PrinceBalto's human style spoof of Zootopia. Cast *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as young Judy Hopps *Rapunzel (Tangled) as Judy Hopps *Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Nick Wilde *Kevin (Krypto the Superdog) as young Nick Wilde (In the flashback) *Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) as Benjamin Clawhauser *Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) as Gazelle *Kristoff (Frozen) as Flash *Anna (Frozen) as Priscilla *Prince Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as young Gideon Grey *Mako (The Legend of Korra) as adult Gideon Grey *Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) as Chief Bogo *Hercules (Hercules) as Officer McHorn *Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as Mayor Leodore Lionheart *Poison Ivy (Batman: The Animated Series) as Dawn Bellwether *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Yax *Master Pakku (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. *Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Finnick *Li Shang (Mulan) as Emmett Otterton *Mulan (Mulan) as Mrs. Otterton *Sykes (Oliver and Company) as Mr. Big *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Fru Fru *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Duke Weaselton *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as Stu Hopps *Satine Kryze (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as Bonnie Hopps *Uncle Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Peter Moosebridge *Asami Sato (The Legend of Korra) as Fabienne Growley *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as Manchas *Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as the drill sergeant *Firelord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Doug *Amon (The Legend of Korra) as Kevin *Unalaq (The Legend of Korra) as Raymond *Fa Li (Mulan) as Dr. Madge Honey Badger *Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as Nangi *Fishlegs (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as Frantic Pig *Bailey (Krypto the Superdog) as Travis *Chi-Fu (Mulan) as the Mouse Foreman *Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Bucky Oryx-Antlerson *Ling (Mulan) as Pronk Oryx-Antlerson *Grandmother Fa (Mulan) as Dharma Armadillo *Various Kids as Judy's siblings *Various Kids as Judy's childhood friends *Various bad kids as the young animals who bullied Nick Scenes *1- Prologue *2- Zuko Grey *3- The Police Academy *4- Rapunzel goes to Zootopia/Try Everything *5- Rapunzel on Meter Maid duty *6- Flynn's hustle/Pawpsicles *7- Rapunzel chases Gaston/Rapunzel saves Ariel *8- It's called a hustle *9- The Naturalist Club *10- Department of Mammal Vehicles/Kristoff Helps Rapunzel and Flynn *11- Sykes *12- Anakin goes Savage *13- The Gondola/Flynn's past *14- Help from Poison Ivy *15- Cliffside Asylum *16- We cracked the case *17- Rapunzel gives up *18- Rapunzel's apology *19- Ozai's laboratory *20- The Natural History Museum/Poison Ivy is the mastermind behind the savage crisis! *21- Epilogue/Flynn becomes a cop *22- End credits/Sailor Venus' concert/Try Everything Cast Gallery Alice1 large.jpg|Alice as young Judy Hopps Rapunzel 2014 Pose.jpg|Rapunzel as adult Judy Hopps Flynn forest.jpg|Flynn Rider as Nick Wilde Kevin.jpg|Kevin as young Nick Wilde (In the flashback) Gobber the Belch.jpg|Gobber as Benjamin Clawhauser Venus shimmering.JPG|Sailor Venus as Gazelle Disneyfrozen phonebackground9.jpg|Kristoff as Flash Disney anna cutout 2013.jpg|Anna as Priscilla Zuko finds necklace.png|Prince Zuko as young Gideon Grey Mako rc street.jpg|Mako as adult Gideon Grey Stoick tv.jpg|Stoick as Chief Bogo Herc.JPG|Hercules as Officer McHorn Cassim father of Aladdin.JPG|Cassim as Mayor Leodore Lionheart Poison IvyTNBA.png|Poison Ivy as Dawn Bellwether Merlin point.JPG|Merlin as Yax Pakku looking smug.png|Master Pakku as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr Meelo.png|Meelo as Finnick Li Shang promo.png|Li Shang as Emmett Otterton Fa Mulan.JPG|Mulan as Mrs. Otterton Sykes.jpg|Sykes as Mr. Big Ariel (The Little Mermaid).jpeg|Ariel as Fru Fru Gaston-Winking-Beauty-and-the-Beast.jpg|Gaston as Duke Weaselton Obi-Wan clone wars.JPG|Obi-Wan Kenobi as Stu Hopps DuchessSatine-SWE.jpg|Satine Kryze as Bonnie Hopps Uncle Iroh index.JPG|Uncle Iroh as Peter Moosebridge Asami Sato.png|Asami Sato as Fabienne Growley Anakin3.JPG|Anakin Skywalker as Manchas Valka close.JPG|Valka as the Drill sergeant Ozai 2.JPG|Firelord Ozai as Doug Amon and his Equalists.png|Amon as Kevin Unalaq.png|Unalaq as Raymond Fa Li.jpg|Fa Li as Dr. Madge Honey Badger WT.JPG|Widow Tweed as Nangi Fishlegs Ingerman.png|Fishlegs as Frantic Pig Bailey.jpg|Bailey as Travis Chi-Fu.jpg|Chi-Fu as Mouse foreman Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco as Bucky Oryx-Antlerson Ling.JPG|Ling as Pronk Oryx-Antlerson Mulan 027.jpg|Grandmother Fa as Dharma Armadillo Category:Zootopia Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Legends Category:Human Style Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Masterpiece Collection Category:WildeHopps Zootopia spoofs Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopia spoofs Category:The new PrinceBalto canon